The Last Laugh
by slightlyobsessedHaylz
Summary: Companion to Click! What has Brennan done to bring out the little green monster out in Booth? and what does Super Mario have to do with it? My second Bones fic :  One Shot!


**Hello Everyone! I'm back! This is a companion fic to **_**Click!**_** And continues to show the various pet peeves that B&B have... The idea to continue with 'What Brennan does to annoy Booth' was offered by LJLanham :)**

**Disclaimer: I want some sort of certificate from Hart Hanson that states the obvious to me and the rest of the world, I don't own Bones. He does. **

Booth fell into the uncomfortable hospital chairs with a groan of frustration, it was typical, the day they wanted to question a doctor about an illness their victim had, the hospital was overcrowded with patients.

Brennan sat down with a little more grace in the chair beside himand looked at him 'I know you dislike hospitals and waiting in general, Booth. But it seems like today is a high priority day for Bethesda' she said simply.

Booth didn't respond, he merely pulled out a thin object from inside his jacket and flipped it open. Brennan watched his actions with confusion 'What is that?' she asked, observing as he tapped what looked like a touch screen with a small coloured stylus.

Booth looked at her with a lopsided smile 'It's a Nintendo DS, Bones! It's a game console, Y'know? like Playstation or Gameboy...' he explained before noticing he was getting nowhere.

Brennan smirked slightly 'Do you always have that in your pocket? I have never seen you play it before...'

'It's Parker's, I took him to school this morning... he tried to smuggle it into his school bag. They aren't allowed' he said matter-of-factly.

Brennan nodded her head in understanding 'Electronic devices in schools should not be allowed, I agree, they provide distractions for children who are supposed to be developing mentally' she said matter-of-factly.

Booth rolled her eyes and tapped the screen a little more vigorously to get onto Parker's favourite game _Super Mario Bros. _His partner sat in silence and watched with slight fascination as he led little  
Mario through the world that Parker was yet to complete.

Brennan made a sound of disapproval 'With that character's proportions, the large stomach and short stature, it would be physically impossible to jump as high as he does' she pointed out.

Booth smashed through a brown brick before pausing the game to look at her exasperatedly 'It's a _game_, Bones! It's not supposed to be like real life!' he reminded her.

'But Booth!'

Booth held up a hand, causing her mouth to shut and press into a thin line – he knew how much she hated to be interrupted.

'Look Bones, just...look through the case file and forensics we have so far with your Squinty brain and see if anything doesn't add up till Doc gets here, okay?' he said lowly.

Brennan didn't say another word, she simply flipped open the case file and looked over it studiously.

10 minutes later, Booth felt a rush of relief course through him as he completed another one of the levels and quickly proceeded to the next one, fingers poised over the arrows as he waited for a large vertically moving brick to get high enough for Mario to jump through.

Booth occasionally flicked his eyes over to Brennan who still had her nose buried in the case file, though once or twice he could have sworn that he saw her eyes travel to his source of entertainment.

Booth swore under his breath as he moved Mario too quickly, resulting in the character bumping into a turtle. He growled as he realised that it was his final life.

He closed his eyes and prepared to start again when a tentative finger poked his arm, Booth looked over at her questioningly 'Did you find something?' he asked perking up.

Brennan shook her head 'I am curious as to why your character can smash through bricks and jump to super human heights, but he dies when touching a seemingly harmless turtle' she said, evidently trying to find a logical reason to it.

Booth snorted a little at that 'Beats me. That's why it's a _game_' he stressed.

'It doesn't look challenging, it's strategy, Booth' she continued 'And from what I have seen, it doesn't look very educational'

Booth internally smirked as an idea popped into his head, after turning the power off and clicking the game chip out, Booth popped another one from his pocket in its place.

'Okay Bones, you want an educational game? Here it is – _More Brain Training' _he said clicking the start button.

Brennan looked mildly impressed and watched as he played the various maths games before swapping to Sudoku.

Booth began to enter in the numbers, his partner occasionally shaking her head and pointing to another spot on the grid, much to his displeasure.

'No, Booth! See? You should have listened to me. That was your final strike' she said rolling her eyes.

Booth pushed the console into her hands 'Okay Genius! You go ahead!' he said smugly after swapping the level from easy to the hardest category.

Brennan looked at him, her eyebrows hitting her hairline while her eyes glistened, obviously accepting the challenge.

Booth watched, amazed as his partner sped through the Sudoku level with no errors whatsoever.

'I told you Booth' she said smugly.

He reached over wordlessly and plucked the little stylus from her hand before clicking the last game on the last level.

'This is the hardest one' Booth knew that she would finish the level, but his pride was at stake and there was no way he was going to back down without a fight.

Brennan chuckled slightly and looked down at the almost empty grid with a small frown of concentration, he watched as she would occasionally click into one box and make a guess which would then appear as a small number at the top of the box.

It took her 5 minutes and 26 seconds before she looked at him with a grin 'I believe I have proved my superiority'

Booth mumbled something incoherently before powering off the device and slipping in Mario again 'Okay, if you can complete this I will admit defeat...'

Booth quickly taught her the basics before she launched into the level without much problem, a wave of annoyance rushed over him as she managed to complete the game with no prior experience.

'I would very much like to play this again, you are right Booth, even though it is completely unrealistic – It is strangely entertaining' she said smiling. He looked at her 'How the hell? Parker and I have been trying to beat this game for a week now!' he grumbled.

Brennan shrugged 'I am a very quick learner, Booth' she deadpanned.

Booth shook his head before pocketing the small device and flashed her a look of annoyance, _there is no game alive that can puzzle Bones..._he mused.

Brennan jumped up as Booth approached a white clad doctor who looked thoroughly exhausted 'Sorry to make you wait, Agent Booth. It has been a busy day' he said politely.

'I told you it was a high priority day, Booth!' Brennan butted in.

Booth ignored her and watched as the Doctor's face developed a small smile 'Difficult day?' he asked knowingly.

'You have _No_ idea' Booth replied.

Brennan frowned 'It hasn't been that busy Booth. You are just frustrated that I managed to complete your games' she said seriously.

'Bones!' he hissed before following the Doctor into his office, the anthropologist/ gaming extraordinaire following him.

'You always have to have the last laugh, don't you?'

**Okay that's it! I have this problem all the time, when you are trying to finish something, whether it be a game or a puzzle and then someone else comes along and manages to fly through it without a second glance.  
****R&R, this is only my 2****nd**** Bones Fic!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
